Debat Pilhok Konoha?
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Berisi fic ringan tentang parodi debat pilgub DKI Jakarta 2017.


**Debat Kandidat Pilhok Konoha 2017**

* * *

 _Politik jangan dibawa pusing, dibawa ketawa aja. Awal-awal emang ndak lucu, tapi bay de way, Author dukung #1 yaaa~ wkwkwkw_

 _A/n:_ _ **Fanfic ini tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan suatu karakter atau instansi atau organisasi atau apapun**_ _. Ini murni untuk ketawa aja. Jangan dilaporkan ke polisi, ya... Jika memang tidak suka, ya jangan dibaca._ _ **Sekali lagi, ini Cuma buat hiburan**_ _. Jangan dibawa serius_

 _Warning: fanfic ini berisi candaan dewasa, karenanya ratingnya adalah_ _ **T+**_ _. Terdapat typo, kegajean, kesalahan tulis yang mungkin disengaja._

 _Kalau tidak suka, ya tidak usah baca, hahaha..._

 _Special Warning: Sakit berlanjut, jangan hubungi dokter. Karena dokter tidak bisa mengobati efek samping dari fanfic ini._

* * *

Layar televisi menunjukkan sebuah program live streaming dari salah satu stasiun televisi ternama di Konoha, konohaTV. Yang menjadi reporter adalah Sasuke yang biasanya tampil menawan dan penuh aura cowok ganteng kini tampil nelongso karena ditemani oleh si banci Suigetsu yang mengenakan dress ketat v-neck berwarna pink dan memperlihatkan bulu dadanya. Sasuke jadi meragukan kejantannya karena beberapa kali Suigetsu entah sengaja atau tidak meraba paha nya dari bawah meja.

"Selamat malam, bersama saya, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan rekan saya," Sasuke memulai acaranya dengan perkenalan seperti biasanya. Dia kemudian melirik Suigetsu, maksudnya memberikan kode pada sang rekan untuk melanjutkan pekenalan, tapi malah dibalas dengan kedipan mata oleh waria itu. Sasuke langsung pasang wajah jijik dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Suigetsu, calon pasangan hidup Sasu-aw, aw..." Suigetsu yang mendapat cubitan langsung dari Sasuke bukannya kesakitan, justru malah senyum-senyum minta tambah.

"Malam ini, kami akan siarkan langsung debat kandidat Pilhok Konoha 2017. Dengan narasumber pilihan nomer satu se-Konoha," ujar Sasuke, berusaha tidak menghiraukan Suigetsu yang terus menatapnya minta dicubit lagi. Namun, sang sutradara langsung memberikan kode keras pada Suigetsu dengan melempar biji kedondong. Suigetsu akhirnya sadar dan mulai membacakan narasi.

"Sebelum kita memulai lebih lanjut, kami akan perkenalkan terlebih dahulu calon hokage kita."

* * *

Layar langsung menunjukkan sebuah video.

Seorang pria berkeriput tapi banyak fans-nya muncul bersamaan dengan sosok lainnya yang berambut putih gondrong. Keduanya nampak serasi mengenakan setelan sarung, kemeja putih, jas dan dasi kupu-kupu serta mengenakan peci. Kostum macam apa itu...

"Pasangan nomer urut satu, Hidan-Itachi. Mengusung motto, 'Jashin untuk Konoha satu'. Membawa gebrakkan baru dengan politik birokrasi keagamaan yang unik."

Entah kenapa, video itu kemudian menunjukkan proses kampanye Hidan-Itachi yang sibuk melakukan ritual terbuka dan penyembuhan alternatif menggunakan pijatan jashin di alun-alun Konoha. Kebanyakan warga yang datang bukannya untuk mengikuti ritual atau penyembuhan alternatif, tapi untuk bertemu Itachi. Itachi terlihat kewalahan menghadapi ibu-ibu sosialita yang rebutan mau cium pipi Itachi dan bahkan samapai narik-narik sarung Itachi, sementara Hidan sendirian di bawah pohon beringin komat-kamit baca mantra.

Kemudian layar memperlihatkan pasangan lainnya. Kali ini yang muncul adalah sesosok makhluk berambut gondorng berawrna putih dan garis merah dibawah matanya. Sosok itu ditemani dengan Kakashi. Kedua nampak serasi dengan kostum serba hitam yang ketat dan celana dalam dikepala. keduanya membawa teropong entah untuk tujuan apa.

"Pasangan nomer urut dua, Jiraiya-Kakashi. Pasangan petahana ini yakin menang dengan mengusung 'pemerintahan terbuka, bergairah, croooot dan Akh, Kimochi ' yang begitu fenomanal. Dan kebijakan satu RW satu Elexis yang kontroversi."

Selanjutnya calon kedua itu diperlihatkan sedang melakukan blusukkan ke tempat pemandian umum. Dan mendapatkan sabutan meriah dari warga dengan melempar sendal kepada kedua calon yang sudah siap siaga dengan membawa teropong. Keduanya berserta timses diketahui diusir dari tempat kampanye oleh cabang FPI di Konoha.

Pasangan terakhir yang diperlihatkan adalah seorang bocah yang entah kenapa mengenakan topeng lolipop dan seorang pria baby face berambut merah. Kostum kompak yang dikenakan keduanya adalah jas hujan sekali pakai berwarna merah dan sayap kupu-kupu, tak lupa juga membawa tongkat sihir. Entah apa maksudnya, kenapa dari antara tiga calon itu tidak ada yang pakai baju normal.

"Pasangan terakhir adalah Tobi-Sasori dengan motto "baik anaknya, bahagia para pedo". Keduanya yakin bisa menang dengan program unggulan Kartu Konoha Pedo (KKP) plus."

Calon terakhir nampaknya tidak kalah ekstrem dengan melakukan kampanye di tempat penitipan anak. Si Tobi nampak senang membagi-bagikan lolipop kepada anak-anak, sementara Sasori main kejar-kejaran pada anak-anak yang dianggapnya imut dengan muka pedophilnya sambil membawa karung dan tali rapia. Keduanya diyakini terlibat dalam insiden JIS di negeri tetangga tahun lalu, namun berhasil kabur.

* * *

Adekan kilas calon itu berakhir dan layar kembali memperlihatkan duo Suigetsu-Sasuke yang tampak tidak baik-baik saja. Ada benjolan di kepala Suigetsu akibat pukulan Sasuke ketika pria yang entah normal atau tidak itu mulai menggerepe pria tampan dari klan Uchiha dengan memasukan tangannya ke baju Sasuke. Sasuke nampak poker face karena tidak mau kehilangan image cool nya, namun dalam hati komat-kamit baca yasin.

"Selanjutnya, kita akan perkenalkan narasumber kita. Selamat malam, Kang Yayam, pengamat politik tekenal Konoha," ujar Sasuke.

Kemudian dari sebelah kiri layar keluar sesosok pria masuk dengan mengenakan setelan jas. Well, sampai sini terlihat normal. Pria yang dikenal dengan sebutan kang Yayam, atau nama trivia-nya Yamato, itu duduk di samping Sasuke. Namun kemudian, Suigetsu men-deathglare si narasumber dan langsung pindah duduk di samping kang Yayam.

"Okeh, langsung aja ya, kita mulai Kang yayam," Ujar Sasuke. Dia agak tenang karena ada kang Yayam yang normal di ruangan itu. Berduaan saja dengan si Suigetsu membuatnya tidak yakin setelah acara ini dia akan tetap perjaka.

"Kang Yayam, berepa jumlah anak anda? Anda sudah punya anak, kan? Liat muka anda tua begitu, hahaha! Jijik~," Ujar Suigetsu yang langsung mendapatkan bonus mendaratnya garpu terbang di kepalanya dari sang sutradara.

"Kang Yayam, maafkan rekan saya... dia agak sedikit," Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di dahi menandakan isyarat bahwa rekannya tidak normal, "Ya, begitu lah..."

Kang Yayam hanya mengangguk lalu memelototi Sasuke. Dia kemudian sambil mendesah bilang, "Kamu pasti masih perjaka, ya..."

Suigetsu yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit dan antusias bilang, "Tidak akan saya biarkan orang lain merebut keperawa-aw aw!" Garpu kedua menancap di kepala Suigetsu. Kali ini bukan dari sutradara, tapi langsung dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kang Yayam. Karena ini Live, mari kita kembali serius. Menurut anda, bagaimana calon Hokage kita?" tanya Sasuke. Kang yayam terdiam sebentar sambil mangut-mangut.

"Yaa...kita bisa lihat semuanya bermuka kriminal begitu. Kalau menurut saya, dari kesemua calon, muka calon wakil hokage nomer urut satu lebih mendingan. Tapi, nomer dua jauh lebih berkualitas.. Hei, kenapa anak ini menggigit pahaku," ujar kang Yayam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dibawah meja, si Suigetsu sedang menggigit paha kang Yayam. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menarik paksa Suigetsu lalu berbisik, "Kau akan tau rasanya neraka jika kau ngericuh lagi. Ini acaraku dan kau jangan merusaknya. Dengar itu, hah, kotoran ikan mas?"

Suigetsu langsung duduk tegap ala anak Akpol dan berdehem. Si kang Yayam menatap pahanya dengan risih karena air liurnya Suigetsu nempel disana.

"Yak, permirsa, baru saja saya mendapatkan kabar bahwa acara debat akan segera dimulai. Mari kita saksikan acara adu komitmen terbesar se-Konoha. Selamat menyaksikan!" ujar Suigetsu.

* * *

Kemudian layar berubah memperlihatkan ballroom sebuah Hotel yang di dekor begitu megah. Disana sudah terbagi menjadi tiga kubu untuk tiap-tiap paslon hokage. Lengkap dengan artibut aneh mereka. Pendukung nomer satu entah kenapa di dominasi tante-tante dan waria. Di barisan paling depan kompak bediri Sasuke-Suigetsu yang menjerit histeris, Sasuke sudah siap dengan sapanduk "Abang Ku Tercinta, Ganbatte! Jangan lupa senyum yak, muach." Sedangkan Suigetsu entah kenapa mengenakan syal bulu-bulu berawrna merah dan bendera "Aku cinta Uchiha bersaudara", kompak dengan segerombolan waria dibelakangnya.

Pendukung petahana hadir dengan sekelompok orang yang mengenakan celana dalam dikepalanya. Dan kang Yayam hadir di tengah-tengah gerombolan itu lengkap dengan teropong. Ternyata, kang Yayam tidak senormal keliatannya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memperhatikan kubu mesum di sampingnya.

Terakhir, pendukung yang hadir adalah om-om yang mengenakan tas sekolah anak SD dan light stick berbentuk lolipop. Mereka terlihat semangat dengan membawa karung dan menyanyikan yel-yel yang terinspirasi dari iklan dodo di negeri tetangga.

Si moderator akhirnya muncul dari samping kanan panggung. Dia adalah Neji Hyuuga yang terkenal galak dan sangar. Kali ini tampil menawan dengan setelan jas berwarna putih dan dasi kupu-kupu. Dia kemudian menatap seisi ruangan dan ruangan yang tadinya ribut bagaikan tawuran itu kini diam bak kuburan belanda.

"Sebelum kita memulai acara debat kita, saya akan perkenalkan penalis kita. Yang pertama, prof. Guy yang bekerja sebagai analis kebijakan antar gender dan usia. Selanjutnya ada Sai selaku perwakilan lembaga survei antar negara. Dan terakhir adalah kang Yayam selaku pengamat politik."

Sasuke kemudian kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari kang Yayam sudah duduk di meja penalis dengan sok cool, tapi lupa melepaskan celana dalam dari kepalanya. Disamping kanan kang Yayam ada Guy yang mengenakan pakaian serba hijau ketat, sayap kupu-kupu dan antena yang entah kenapa terletak diatas kepalanya. Sementara itu Sai duduk di samping kiri kang Yayam dengan mengenakan jubah serba hitam dan komat-kamit sendiri. Sasuke diam-diam mempertanyakan netralitas penalis dengan penampilannya yang mencurigakan seperti itu.

"Saya sendiri sebagai moderator, Neji Hyuuga. Selama debat, dimohon agar para pendukung tidak ricuh dan menaati aturan. Pendukung yang mengganggu pandangan saya akan saya usir dari gedung ini dan semoga jomblo seumur hidup," ujar Neji tanpa menghilangkan kesangarannya. Semua pendukung minus Suigetsu diam dan menelan ludah. Suigetsu sendiri sibuk dengan khayalan porno nya dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Lalu, kemudian, saya panggilkan ketiga calon hokage kita!," Neji berjalan ke pinggir kiri panggung dan melanjutkan, "Pasangan pertama, Hidan-Itachi!"

Duo Hidan-Itachi muncul dari samping kanan panggung dan Hidan langsung heboh sendiri. Dia bawa semacam kemenyan dan kalung dengan logo jashin dan langsung komat-kamit baca mantra. Sai sang Penalis juga ikut heboh.

"Ora enek opo-opo, ra enek opo-opo...jashin, jashin, jashin! Swehelelehi, swehelehelehi! Jashin, Jashiiin!" teriak Hidan heboh. Si Sai dan semua pengikut Jashin yang ada langsng membalas, "Ra enek opo-opo mbahmu! Mbahmu! Ubanmu! Jashin, jashin! Swelehilehihi, swelehihihi! Jashiiiin!"

Neji dan sasuke yang setidaknya masuk golongan normal hanya menatap pasukan pengikut jashin itu dengan jijik. Sasuke sendiri langsung mengangkat spanduknya dan teriak-teriak tidak jelas. Sementara Suigetsu langsung berdiri di korsi dan senam perut. Tapi sekte gelap itu belum selesai berulah, karena setelah cukup dengan mantra, si Hidan mulai me muncrat-muncratkan air liurnya. Itachi yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya mulai menjauhi pasangannya.

"O, Oke! Yang kedua! Jiraiya-Kakashi!"

Pasangan kedua muncul dengan lebih tenang dan tidak pecicilan. Kedua nya tampil dengan baju renang dan seperti biasanya, celana dalam hitam dikepala dan teropong. Para pendukungnya langsung menyanyikan yel-yel mereka, "Dua lebih bergairah, lebih crooot! Ikeh, ikeh, kimochi! Yamete kudasai!"

Si jiraiya lalu memanas-manasi dengan berteriak, "op*ai daisukiii?!" para pendukung dan kakashi langsung kompak menjawab, "Kimochiiii!"

Sasuke dan Neji kali ini kompak menggelengkan kepalanya dan membatin, "Dasar pasangan petahana mesum." Mereka tidak bisa bayangkan Konoha kedepannya jika dipimpin oleh si duo mesum.

"Pasangan terakhir! Tobi-Sasori!" teriak Neji.

Pasangan terakhir akhirnya muncul. Si Tobi masuk dengan jas hujan yang di kibar-kibarkan Sasori dan lari-lari di panggung. Para mendukung asik menyanyikan yel yang terinspirasi oleh lagu iklan dot 'dodo' yang di negeri tetangga selalu diputer di globaltv waktu lagi sholat maghrib, "Pedo, pedo, pedo, pedo, kuhanya mau pedoooo! Kusuka pedo! Pedo pedo pedo!"

Si Sasori langsung bersemangat dan memasang muka om-om pedopilnya, "Pedo, podo pedo, pedo ne neng ndiii!?"

Para pendukung langsung bersorak, "Neng kene, neng Konoha! Pedo, pedo kuhanya mau pedooo!"

Oke, kali ini Neji dan Sasuke spechless. Darimana Sasori belajar bahasa jawa... Melihat Sasori yang heboh sendiri sementara si Tobi malah lari-lari nggak jelas sudah merupakan hal biasa setelah melihat pasangan yang sebelumnya. Neji kemudian berdehem dan kembali menunjukkan pandangan sangarnya yang lebih sangar dari tatap mata ojan.

"Selanjutnya, hadirin dimohon berdiri. Kita nyanyikan lagu kebangsaan Konoha," ujar Neji. Semua hadirin lalu berdiri dan tak lama terdengar lagu instrumental dari mars parpol yang selalu muncul di stasiun televisi negeri tetangga.

MARILAH SELURUH RAKYAT KONOHA

ARAHKAN MATAMU NENG NGAREPAN

RAIH O MIMPIMU NGGO NUSA BANGSA

DADI NINJA, OJO DADI TINJA

OJO...TEKESUSU

ORA...OPO-OPO

ENTASKAN KENDOLOPAN CITA-CITAMU

RINTANGAN RA NGGETARKE DIRIMU

KONOHA NE MAJU, SEJAHTERA HOKAGE NE

NYALAKNO API SMANGAT PERJUANGAN

NDAK OLEH LAMIS, CANGKEMANNE DIJOGO

OLEH PERINDO...

OLEH PERINDO...

JAYALAH KONOHA NE!

Sasuke diam. Dia tidak pernah berniat mengahapalkan lagu ini, tapi entah kenapa hapal sendiri. Dia kemudian berpikir apakah karena dia keseringan nonton iklan parpol dari negeri tetangga? Dan siapa orang aneh yang mentranslate lagu parpol itu jadi bahasa jawa amburadul. Dan sepertinya ada bagian yang secara sengaja tidak di terjemahkan. Author juga bingung, kenapa pas baca jadi nyanyi sendiri. Hm...

Lupakan dengan lagu kebangsaan aneh itu. Kini semua hadirin sudah duduk dengan tenang karena Neji kembali memancarkan aura seram.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya penyampaian visi misi. Para paslon diberikan waktu satu menit tiga puluh detik untuk menyampaikan visi misinya. Dimulai dari paslon nomer urut 3."

Tobi yang melamun kemudian di pukul sasori, bocah bertopeng lolipop itu kemudian maju dan berkata, "Negeri kita, Konoha, adalah negeri yang berlimpah anak-anak. Bagaimana tidak, setiap keluarga paling tidak punya anak lebih dari 2 dan total ada 1256 anak kecil bibawah usia 15 tahun yang bekerliaran! Sungguh hal yang tidak manusiawi jika kita membiarkannya begitu saja.

Oleh karena itu, kami akan memanfaatkan anak-anak itu sebagai sumber kepedoan! Hidup pedo! Satu pedo akan dapat 2 anak! Kami juga akan memberikan subsidi langsung berupa boneka berbi yang dibuat oleh Mas Sasoyii. Ingat, baik anaknya, bahagia para pedo! Jadikan kami teladan, maka majulah negara kita! Hidup Pedoooo!"

Para pendukung calon nomer tiga kembali heboh. Mereka kembali menyanyikan yel-yel mereka. Sementara Tobi langsung lari-lari lagi sambil ngibar-ngibarin jas hujannya.

"Paslon dua, silahkan. Waktu anda satu menit untuk menyampaikan visi misi."

Jiraiya tanpa basa-basi langsung berdiri dan maju kedepan, "Ini sudah bukan jamannya negara lesu. Kita tidak perlu masyarakat yang lesu dan tidak punya semangat hidup. Karena itu, kami hadir dengan niat ikhlas memajukan Konoha menjadi negara bergairah, croooot dan Akh, Kimochiii~

Untuk bisa mencapai hal itu, kami akan bentuk pemerintahan terbuka dan transparan. Tentu saja berasaskan Icha-icha pradise yang saya bikin dengan cinta. Pertama kita akan mulai dengan memangkas rok pegawai wanita dan memperketat ukurannya. Minna, Op*ai daisukiiii!?"

Pendukung Jiraiya-Kakashi langsung membuat suara-suara aneh dan histeris. Takjub pada calon yang mereka dukung.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya, paslon satu, silahkan menyampaikan visi misi. Waktu anda satu menit! Waktu akan dimulai ketika anda mulai komat-kamit, pak Hidan," ujar Neji. Dan benar saja, Hidan kemudian komat-kamit dan berjalan ke tengah dengan dramatis.

"Satu Konoha untuk Jashin! Swilihipahilihili! Sebarkan ajaran Jashin ke seluruh dunia, kita mulai dari Konoha!" Hidan lalu berkeliling panggung dan memuncratkan air suci Jashin ke sembarang orang. Lalu langkah Hidan berhenti ketika dia melihat Suigetsu yang duduk di paling depan di barusan pendukung paslon satu.

"Ah, ada setan! Jashiiiin! Prahilihilihi swahilihilii! Setan ne ra jelas! Ra jelas! Jashiiiiiiiin!" Hidan langsung melempar semua air suci itu lengkap dengan wadahnya ke arah Suigetsu dan langsung heboh. Kemudian pasukan sekuriti menarik Suigetsu keluar.

"Ehem! Baiklah, selanjutnya ada sesi pertanyaan. Masing-masing paslon diberikan waktu satu menit untuk menjawab. Pertanyaannya adalah sebagai berikut: Bagaimana cara anda mengatasi banjir yang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi di Konoha? Paslon nomer urut satu silahkan menjawab," ujar Neji. Hidan langsung maju ketengah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

"Banjir e wis suwe! Jashin, aku ra peduli! praswiliparaswihiliii! Jashin, jashin!" teriak Hidan, "tentu saja kami akan menambah kuil penyembahan Jashin di setiap titik rawan banjir! Ingat, Jashin bisa menyerungsepkan banjir! Paham!?"

Wait, what is the meaning of menyerungsepkan?

Semua pengikut sekte Jashin langsung menyahut histeris, "Ora mudeng, ndoro! Jashin, jashin! Ra mudeng! Pretpretpret! Jashiiiiin!"

Hidan kemudan mengangguk puas dan kembali duduk. Si moderator lalu heran dan bertanya, "Pak Hidan, masih ada 30 detik lagi."

Itachi akhirnya bersabda, "Intinya, kita harus banyak berdoa agar bencana banjir tidak menimpa kita. Setuju?" Itachi berusaha mentranslate kan jawaban pasangannya mejadi bahasa yang bisa dipahami manusia.

Berbeda dengan dengan Hidan, Itachi kini mendapat respon lebih heboh dari tante-tante dan geng waria. Si Suigetsu yang lagi ditarik sekuriti bahkan langsung lari lagi kedepan dan berteriak histeris sambil senam SKJ. Sementara Sasuke langsung mengambil buku kecil dari saku nya dan menulis semua kata-kata Itachi disana sambil menangis. Terharu pada kehebatan abangnya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya, paslon nomer dua, silahkan menjawab. Waktu anda satu menit."

Jiraiya langsung berdiri dan berkata, "Banjir? Kalau begitu, kita harus memanfaatkannya. Kita tutup pemandian umum dan jadikan lokasi banjir sebagai pemandian! Dengan begitu, Bencana bisa kita ubah menjadi kesempatan! Dengan program kami, Konoha bergairah crooot! Uang yang didapatkan dari retribusi pemandian banjir itu akan kami alokasikan untuk pembangun cabang Eleksis di setiap RW."

Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, Neji pun segera memasang wajah sangarnya sebelum pendukung paslon dua kembali menimbulkan suara aneh yang tidak senonoh.

"Ehem! Oke, lanjut. Paslon tiga, silahkan menjawab pertanyaan, anda memiliki waktu satu menit."

Tobi akhirnya berdiri dan berkata, "Kenapa bapak tidak memberi tahukan pertanyaannya dan tiba-tiba menyuruhku menjawab? Bapak moderator ini tidak kompeten! Tapi, oke, lah... aku bakalan coba jawab. Problema kita adalah pedo yang diperlakukan sebagai kriminal! Pedo bukan sebuah tindakan kriminal! Kami hanya cinta anak-anak! Karena itu, kami –Eh, apa Sasoyii? Tentang Banjir? Oh, Banjir itu takdir kita dari Tuhan. Kita harus prioritaskan menyelamatkan anak-anak. Karena itu, kami akan subsidi karung dan koper seukuran anak-anak untuk setiap rumah di lokasi rawan banjir."

Neji spechless. 'Dari tadi ketiga calon tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang realistis. Emangnya bagi mereka hokage itu jabatan main-main!?' Batin Naji. Tanpa dia sadari, mikrofon yang dia pegang rusak dan dia memberikan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Membuat Ballroom terasa seperti ruang eksekusi mati narapidana. Lalu seorang staff dengan keberanian yang susah payah dikumpulkan memberikan Neji mikrofon pengganti.

"Tes. Tes. Yak, Selanjutnya, kita masuk dalam sesi paslon saling memberikan tanggapan terhadap paslon lainnya. Setiap paslon diberikan waktu satu menit. Dimulai dari paslon nomer dua. Silahkan."

Kali ini Jiraiya hanya duduk. Kakashi lah yang berdiri dan berkata, "Dari tadi saya dengarkan... tidak ada dari jawaban paslon satu dan tiga yang realistis."

Sasuke dan neji hanya memandang sinis Kakashi. "Emangnya jawaban lu waras, heh?" batin keduanya.

"Yang disamping kiri saya, dari tadi jashin, jashin. Yang kanan malah melamun sama main berbi. Yah, namanya juga mau jadi Hokage. Kami petahana yang sudah 5 tahun memimpin Konoha tahu, bahwa yang sekrang dibutuhkan adalah Konoha yang lebih bergairah, lebih PIIIIIIP, dan crooot. Piiiiiip terus dan Piiiiip terus. Itu yang dibutuhkan."

Neji yang merasa bakal jadi seperti ini bersyukur dia bawa alat penyensor sendiri. Dia kemudian berkata, "Pak Kakashi, waktu anda habis."

Tapi Kakashi tidak peduli dan terus berkata, "Karena itu kita tidak perlu lagi sekte tidak jelas, ataupun bocah yang hanya bisa main berbi! Kita perlu gairah!"

Namun jawaban Kakashi tadi langsung disambut heboh semua pendukung yang ada di ruangan itu. Neji langsung bertindak dengan menghentikan Kakashi. Tapi selagi dia menghentikan Kakashi, Hidan yang paling kesal langsung angkat bicara.

"Emangnya jawab lu realistis!? Otak lu yang bejat itu isinya cuma mesum! Dasar lu kafir! Lagian, dibandingan jawaban bocah lolipop itu yang nggak ada maknanya, jawaban gue lebih bermakna!"

Hidan kemudian mengeluarkan sapu lidi dari jubahnya, tiba-tiba tiarap di lantai dan guling-guling. Ternyata jubah Hidan multifungsi, ndak kalah sama jubah kanjeng dimas. Mengikuti Hidan, semua pengikut sekte juga tiarap dan guling-guling.

"Ndolop, pikiranne ngeres terus! Jashiiiin! Jashiiiin! Uwaswiihili pretpretpret! Roti sari, sari roti sari! Jashiiin! Jashiiiinn!" teriak Hidan Hisateris sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sapu lidinya dan guling-guling. Sementara Hidan sibuk dengan ritual sari roti apalah itu, Tobi yang tidak terima diejek malah nangis. Mewek keras banget. Sasori yang sudah tidak bisa menghentikan tangisan Tobi, malah ikut Hidan ngelakuin ritualnya.

"Iki opo ikiiii! Jashiiiin! Ngeres tekke! Jashin Jashiiin!" Jerit semua pengikut sekte Jashin plus Sasori kompok.

Neji yang muak akhirnya melempar mikrofon dan pergi, masa bodo lagi sama debat yang nggak mutu gini. Kang yayam dan penalis lainya malah sibuk di kubu masing-masing. Sai yang heboh ikutan ikut ritual, kang yayam dan kubu nomer dua melakukan orasi mesum dengan dipimpin Jiraiya, sementara Kubu Tobi bubar tidak tersisa.

Layar televisi kemudian dipenuhi wajah Kakashi. Dia memegang mikrofon dan berkata, "Jangan lupa, 15 februari, datang ke TPS dan sodok nomer yang paling tengah. Untuk Konoha bergairah, crooot! Ingat, jangan cuma di coblos, disodok sampe panas pakunya. Ingat, ya! Byee!"

Kemudian, layar menjadi hitam. Siaran dihentikan oleh komite penyiaran, acara debat Pilhok berakhir ricuh. Tapi Pilhok tidak dihentikan, jadi jangan lupa datang ke TPS untuk menyoblos.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Pak doseeen, liat mahasiswa mu melakukan pendidikan politik! Saya berhasil mengamalkan tiga darma mahasiswa apalah itu! *ditabok pembaca*_

 _Ehem, tes. Yak, sebenarnya, Mizutto sekarang lagi belajar di jurusan Ilmu Pemerintahan sebuah Universitas negeri. Menonton drama (Baca: Debat kandidat) adalah hiburan Mizutto akhir-akhir ini. Terutama debat DKI. Sumpah, menghibur sekali. Betewe, Mizutto dukung #1 untuk Konoha dan DKI (walaupun tidak punya hak suara). Semangat ya, Pak Hidan, Pak AHY ku yang ganteng *Ditabok*_

 _Tapi si Uno juga ganteng, hihihi *Ditabok*_

 _Semoga menghibur, ya~ Mizutto tau, ndak lucu. Iya, tau...wkwkwkwk_

 _ **BTW, Kalian dukung siapa untuk Pilhok Konoha 2017? Jangan lupa nyodok di TPS tanggal 15 Februari ya~!**_

 _ **Yok ayo di review, di favoritin di follow, yaaa!**_

 _ **BYEEEEE!**_

 _Banjarbaru, Kalimantan Selatan_

 _290120017_

 _Mizutto_


End file.
